Pensando en ti
by zoeldwina
Summary: Una barrera que nos separa... Pero una esperanza que nos fortalece ante la adversidad de nuestros destinos.
1. Emociones profundas

"_Hay veces que...__  
__mi alma baila tangos con la soledad__  
__y necesito de tabla, tu amor__  
__para asirme a ella en mi tempestad.___

_Pensando en ti__  
__paso el día pensando en ti"_

1. Emociones profundas

Había salido de paseo como en todos los ocasos y, entrándose más allá de lo que acostumbraba, lo vio.

No era la primera vez que veía un hombre y, sin embargo, la apariencia resuelta y firme de este le había atraído su atención.

Estaban en un claro circundado de árboles tupidos, él descansando en un tronco caído y ella observándolo desde la espesura. Los limpios rayos del sol le acariciaban sus cabellos anaranjados y alborotados con un brillo cálido que cincelaban, además, su cuerpo viril y fornido. Pero, ella no pudo ver su rostro y se quedó allí, plantada en la oscuridad del follaje, fascinada ante el hombre del claro.

Desde entonces no lo pudo olvidar.

Y el tiempo pasó dejando huellas en las hojas de los árboles. Los pasos de ella se volvían cada vez más gráciles y tiernos pero esbeltos y sosegados a la vez. Siempre yendo a lugares que pronto dejaba y que volvía a la marcha buscando un propósito que aún no llevaba nombre ni razón. Sólo encontrarlo era su propósito…

Su andar la llevó a los pueblos de los hombres. Constantemente arropada por el verdor del bosque, los observaba con su rutina, pensando que podía hallar lo que tenía que hallar en cada tarea que lograban. Y así logró ver, otra vez, al hombre del claro.

Lo reconoció al sólo verlo trabajar con un rastrillo amontonando la paja. Como la vez anterior, tampoco pudo apreciar su cara y se quedó viéndolo trabajar con un viento travieso que revolvía todavía más sus cabellos anaranjados.

Una mujer pequeña, morena y de blanca tez lo interrumpió en su faena, adentrándolo en una apasionada conversación que ella no pudo escuchar. Conteniendo unas extrañas emociones que alborotaron su corazón, se alejó triste sin emitir ningún ruido.

Los días siguientes fueron así, ella desde lejos y él con la morena. Desconocía el dolor que la atormentaba cada vez que lo veía con ella, mas, siguió insistiendo con su vigilia como único consuelo al no tener otro que el recuerdo de su torso moviéndose a carcajadas a cada broma de su compañera.

Cuanto deseaba ella ser esa morena sabiendo que era imposible…

Un día los humos próximos de una guerra inminente se acercaron. Los rumores de masacre de pueblos enteros liderados por bárbaros eran cada vez más fuertes pero no llegaron a tiempo a este pueblo. Vinieron con las primeras luces del alba, arrasando todo.

Ella veía impotente toda la sangre que corría, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos, los asuntos de hombres sólo lo solucionaban los hombres…

Hasta que el hombre que ella había estado observando se aproximó con una daga malgastada por el uso hacia los invasores, feroz defendiendo su hogar.

Pronto las cuchillas y hachas se vinieron a él, quien las esquivaba en el momento justo. No obstante, no pudo ver una estocada traicionera que iba desde su espalda hacia su corazón.

Un chirrido de metales se oyó, mientras que la hoja que estaba a punto de asesinarle era apartada por otra con fuerza.

-¡Vamos, Ichigo!

Después de gritar, la morena que había visto antes se situó detrás de él y defendió como pudo la espalda de su amigo esquivando y esgrimiendo con una valentía que dejó estupefactos a los invasores.

Mientras que en el bosque, ella cerró por un momento sus ojos grises y susurró algunas palabras en un lenguaje antiguo y perdido. De pronto, seis destellos emergieron a su alrededor y se pusieron delante de ella.

-¿Por qué nos has llamado, Orihime-san? (Dijo un destello)

Ella suspiró y tomó aire antes de contestar:

-Necesito de su ayuda… Este pueblo está siendo atacado y…

-¡Sabes que no puedes interferir en asuntos de hombres! (Le interrumpió uno muy enfurecido) ¡Si se quieren matar, que se maten!

Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-¡Por favor! (Imploró) Sé que no se debe quebrantar, pero nos necesitan ¡Aunque sea una pequeña! Sé que no infligiremos nada si sólo ustedes van

Los destellos se miraron entre sí.

-Está bien (Dijo una de ellos), lo haremos pero tú asumes las consecuencias

Se juntaron y se lanzaron a la batalla con una estela dorada a su paso. Golpearon y dispersaron a los bárbaros quienes huían despavoridos al pensar que esas luces eran duendes que los torturarían por el resto de sus días. Y así, el pueblo se fue liberando rápidamente de los invasores.

Entonces, una flecha perdida fue dar directamente en el brazo de una mujer que calló dando alaridos por el dolor. Los destellos se fueron ante la sorpresa y el hombre que tanto había defendido, se acercó a ella e intentó alejarla de todos los supervivientes.

La llevó a una cabaña en dónde lo esperaba un hombre más mayor que él, y juntos, la llevaron a una cama en donde la acostaron y le quitaron la flecha.

La pequeña morena seguía gritando con fuerza y, preocupados, inspeccionaron la flecha.

-Veneno… (Susurraron)

Ante una reacción inesperada de su hijo, el hombre más mayor empujó fuera de la casa al más joven quien se quedó golpeando con fuerza la puerta ante la inesperada reacción de su padre.

-¡Quédate afuera! (le gritó desde adentro) No necesito que molestes hasta que sepamos cuál veneno es, Ichigo

El mencionado salió derrotado de la estancia y se alejó al patio. Allí tomó un hacha y comenzó a partir con desesperación los troncos.

-¿Por qué…? (Decía) ¿Por qué no fui yo?

Las astillas salían volando a cada hachazo que daba y en sus mejillas caían un torrente de amargas lágrimas. Tiró lejos el arma, cayó al suelo y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, maldiciendo su descuido.

Ella lo veía con un gran hueco en su interior. Algo le impulsaba a ir hacia a él y acunarlo, intentando mitigar todo ese dolor que lo apenaba, esa tristeza que a ella misma la hería.

Pero no podía, no debía hacerlo…

Suspiró, había cosas que nunca podría hacer y verlo allí de desamparado la deprimía muchísimo más.

-No me digas que ahora quieres ayudarlo ¿Desde cuándo te pusiste tan descuidada?

Un elfo de cabello azulado, de ropas blancas con líneas celestes y de un carcaj con flechas colgado de su espalda la quitó de sus pensamientos.

-Ishida-kun… (Dijo ella)

El elfo se situó a un lado de ella con reprobación.

-Inoue-san (Continuó Ishida), sabes que no debemos interrumpir la vida de los hombres porque tienen un destino muy distinto al nuestro. Su raza es la que debe predominar en esta era antes de la llegada de los últimos días y nosotros ya hemos cumplido con nuestro deber cuando el mundo era joven. Ahora les toca a ellos…

-¡Pero Ishida-kun! (Lo interrumpió) ¡Hace unos momentos hubo una batalla que ha dejado muertos y una mujer herida de veneno! Al menos, ¡déjame concederle a aquella valiente un antídoto!

Una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, pero siguió insistiendo:

-¡No se la entregaré directamente yo! Además, tu raza ha estado muchísimo más con ellos que todos nosotros ¡Déjame ayudarlos aunque sea sólo una vez! Por favor…

Ishida negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de voltear.

-Haz lo que quieras (Dijo), pero lo que acabaste de hacer en esa guerrilla con tus poderes más con lo que harás ahora… (Hizo una pausa) Sólo ten cuidado antes de que lo sepa algunos de _ellos_. Tienes mi silencio y espero que las estrellas estén contigo de ahora en adelante

Se adentró en la espesura con rapidez dejándola sola.

Ella dirigió su vista al hombre que ahora se hallaba en el más profundo sueño, apoyado en el tronco en donde cortaba la leña, enfurecido. Salió de su escudo vegetal y se dirigió a él con paso tambaleante. Se arrodilló junto a él y lo observó en silencio, acercando una mano temblorosa que pronto recogía. Tomó fuerzas y rozó sus cabellos naranjas, sintiendo como unos escalofríos le recorrieron por su espalda. Sin fijarse ya de lo que hacía, lo abrazó tiernamente y le susurró unas palabras antiguas y mágicas a su oído, quitándole la tensión y brindándole una tranquilidad que ahora necesitaba antes de volver a despertar.

Luego, se alejó lentamente de él como si cada segundo que pasaba se imponía una barrera muchísimo más poderosa que el que imponía sus razas, una que ya no lo dejaría verlo más.

Sin embargo, golpeó suavemente su cabeza con su mano y disipó esos tristes pensamientos con otros de darle la felicidad que aquel hombre se merecía por ser tan valiente, y más aún, si merecía estar con aquella morena que ahora se hallaba en los umbrales de la muerte.

Entró en la cabaña en silencio, hasta dar con la habitación en donde estaba la morena. Encontró la flecha y se la llevó en un pequeño bolso de hojas. Miró a la enferma y reprimió unos desconocidos deseos de llorar.

"Si mereces estar con él, entonces, yo te daré la vida que ahora te quita este mal. Adiós y que seas feliz" pensó.

Dio media vuelta y se introdujo al bosque con las primeras estrellas de la noche.


	2. La plata y el castaño

Ay!

Gracias, gracias gracias! ^^

No sabia q este fic iba tener tan buena acogida después de q lo haya publicado :3

Veamos en q qdara esta historia :D

2. La plata con el castaño

Sacó la flecha de su bolso de hojas y la miró con detenimiento. El metal de la punta fina y puntiaguda se empapaba de un líquido negruzco que ya empezaba a secarse. La siguió viendo otro par de minutos hasta que pestañeó por el esfuerzo de sus ojos grises. La dejó en el suelo y pensó una buena manera de extraerle lo que quedaba del veneno sin que este se malgastara inútilmente.

Pero no se le ocurría cómo.

Paseó su vista por los árboles, las piedras, las flores y el río y no encontró algo que le pudiese ayudar.

Suspiró, esto le estaba llevando más de la cuenta y no podía darse ese lujo si quería que aquella morena viviera.

Sí, que la pequeña morena viviera para que él ya no estuviese tan triste y tan culpable por ella…

Un vuelco sintió en su pecho cuando esos pensamientos recorrieron en su mente. Se tendió en el suelo y abrió su mano derecha hacia la luna, como si pudiese atrapar su plateado esplendor con los dedos. Sabía que era imposible pero un extraño anhelo le insinuaba que sí era posible.

Rió por lo bajo y se sentó en la hierba, apoyando sus manos en ella. Le era mejor pensar en una forma de ayudar a esa mujer que perderse en cavilaciones que no tenían más base quelas mismas nubes. Sin embargo, algo le insinuaba que estas no eran tan superficiales como creía ella…

Palmeó suavemente su cabeza y se fue al río para mojársela totalmente con sus aguas.

-Veamos si ahora pueda ya pensar con claridad (Dijo al viento)

Escapó una risa nerviosa y agachó su mirada con pesar. Las gotas de su largo y trenzado cabello naranja se deslizaban de a poco hasta caer al suelo, llevándose consigo, unas lágrimas que pronto ella desasió con una mano rápida. Abrazó sus piernas y dejó escapar un suspiró que le arrebató la tranquilidad a su corazón que comenzó a latir como un loco. Se llevó la mano al pecho y susurró:

-Por favor, detente… Sabes que esto no puede ser

Sintió que sus mejillas ardían y un fugaz recuerdo le trajo a aquel hombre del claro.

Un _hombre _precisamente, un _humano _que haría una vida con aquella morena…

Cerró sus ojos e intentó tranquilizar sus latidos. Ella no tenía porqué sentirse así por alguien que sólo le cumplía un favor por su valentía, por su fuerza, por su esfuerzo, por su fortaleza, por su aroma, su calidez, sus carcajadas, su voz, su cuerpo…

-¿¡CUERPO!

Se sonrojó tanto que se tapó su cara con ambas manos. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso si sólo le había visto de lejos y lo único que había apreciado de él fue su espalda y sus risas con las bromas de su "amiga"?

Se lanzó totalmente al río y dejó que este enfriase sus extrañas emociones.

-Orihime (Susurró en el agua), ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas y ponte a trabajar!

Diciendo esto último, sacó del agua la cabeza y la agitó fuertemente. Salió del río y emprendió con renovadas ganas la búsqueda de un antídoto. Entró más en el bosque y regresó de él con una gran variedad de raíces, hojas y flores que fue depositando en el suelo. Luego, extendió los brazos hacia el cielo y rezó feliz un rezo que sólo conocía su raza para la buena suerte.

-¡Ahora empieza el trabajo!

Y tomó la flecha con renovado interés.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Despertó con una gran luna que se iba desplazando lentamente en un camino de estrellas. Se desperezó y caminó pesadamente hasta su hogar. Halló la puerta abierta del patio y la movió con suavidad, provocando un sonido estridente que lo asustó. La detuvo fuertemente y esperó unos segundos por si venía alguien a sermonearlo. Como vino nadie, suspiró aliviado y caminó de puntillas hasta una habitación.

-Rukia… (Susurró)

Una amargura lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. La guerrilla que casi arrasa al pueblo y una envenenada flecha que estaba matando a su amiga… Eran signos de una desdichada vida que comenzó con la muerte de su madre, las continuas peleas con bárbaros, las altas sumas de impuestos y los desagradables insultos hacia su color de cabello…

Su vida, que digamos, no ha sido tan benevolente con él.

Pero no podía decir lo mismo acerca de su niñez cuando su madre vivía y hacían una feliz familia con su padre y sus hermanitas.

Que feliz era él en ese entonces.

Luego que ella se entregase al sueño eterno, comenzó a ayudar a su padre atendiendo los heridos y enfermos de cada revuelta y guerrilla que la mala suerte los pillaba. Y cuando no estaba haciendo eso, ayudaba en la reconstrucción del pueblo o en alguna tarea de su hogar.

Siempre hacía algo.

Y en una de esas tareas, conoció a Rukia.

La chica era un verdadero remolino que iba de aquí para allá cuando la conoció. Constantemente ocupada en algo, lo tomó de un brazo y lo mandó a arreglar una verja en donde los animales se estaban escapando. Él, muy malhumorado, se zafó de ella y le cuestionó su supuesto liderazgo. Pero ella fue más insistente y le obligó a hacer lo que le pedía, trayéndole todos los materiales que él podría necesitar para repararla.

Desde ahí se hicieron inseparables.

Y ahora ella se iba a alejar permanentemente de su lado si él no hacía algo para retener el poderoso abrazo de la muerte que quería llevarse a su amiga.

Unos murmullos le quitaron de sus pensamientos. Abrió un poco la puerta y vio difusamente una silueta que se inclinaba trabajosamente sobre su amiga con mucho jaleo. Abrió un poco más la puerta y las primeras luces del alba lo cegaron por un momento.

-¡Bien! Ese veneno no te molestará más (Murmuró la silueta)

Abrió otra vez sus ojos castaños y la silueta de antes saltaba de felicidad.

-Ahora podrás estar con…

Ichigo abrió otro tanto más la puerta que provocó un chirrido que interrumpió la felicidad de los murmullos.

La silueta volteó velozmente y unos ojos castaños la paralizaron.

Los segundos pasaron eternos mientras se observaban con una mezcla de miedo, sorpresa y sospecha.

-¡ICHIGO! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO A ESTAS HORAS DE LA MAÑANA?

La voz de su padre lo desconcentró unos momentos. La silueta aprovechó esos momentos para escapar por la ventana.

-¡Espera!

Pero esta ya se había ido con los primeros cantos de los gallos. Su padre, un hombre robusto y moreno, Le tomó de una oreja y le reprendió:

-¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer y provocar tantos ruidos en plena madrugada?

Por toda respuesta, su hijo le golpeó en pleno estómago y entró a la habitación de su amiga. Su padre lo siguió y una bella sorpresa le quitó todo el sueño que pesaban sus ojos.

-¡Wow! ¡Los cuidados de Isshin Kurosaki son legendarios por toda la comarca!

Ichigo lo calló con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza entretanto que dirigía su mirada a la ventana.

-¡Que malo eres con tu padre, Ichigo!

Mientras lo decía, Isshin se dirigió contento a su paciente y dio una mirada de reojo a su hijo que estaba apoyado en los marcos de la ventana como si buscase algo. Pero decidió no darle más importancia a aquello y revisó contento la mejoría de la ya no enferma.

Al no encontrar alguna pista de la desaparecida silueta, Ichigo se entró y dejó solo a su padre con su alegría. Se recostó en su cama y miró vagamente el techo de su habitación.

"Qué raro" pensó "Había jurado que tenía alas"

Tapó sus ojos con un brazo y relajó su cuerpo. Se sentía contento porque ahora estaba bien su amiga y ya no iba a morir pero el encuentro de hacía unos momentos lo dejo extrañado. Recordó que tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo y esbelto, con un cabello largo y naranjo que caía en una parte por su espalda y la otra por su hombro, vestía una ropa ligera y menuda del color de las hojas de los árboles y unas alas plateadas de mariposa se alzaban hermosas por su espalda.

Se acomodó más en su cama y silenció sus pensamientos para dormir.

"Y luego vi sus ojos…"

Abrió los suyos con fuerza y la recordó, otra vez… Su mirada gris y asustada que titubeaba ante los suyos… su respiración entrecortada y el miedo que encrespaba en una pequeña mueca sus labios… Ella era…

-Un hada

Sonrió un poco y se tapó su vista con sus manos extendidas. Ahora estaba diciendo tonterías por dormir a la intemperie.

"_Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener__  
__ Una vida sin la tentación__  
__ De delirios, de oro y poder__  
__ De juzgar, aunque exista razón"__  
__  
_ Unas frases llegaron a su mente adormilada, arropándola de las dudas y tristezas.

"_Duerme, duerme y sueña con ser__  
__ De tu mejor tesoro el guardián:__  
__ El amor que yo en ti he volcado__  
__ De eso tienes mucho que dar"__  
_

Y una sonrisa de su madre lo durmió profundamente. Soñando, luego con un abrazo rebosante de ternura y una voz que le colmaba luego de tanto llorar.

"-¿Quién eres?"

Su murmullo se perdió en su garganta mientras que el abrazo se deshacía lento y suave antes de alejarse completamente de él. Intentó levantarse y seguirlo, pero sentía el cuerpo muy pesado. Levantó sus ojos y encontró otros grises que se perdían en un mar de luz que lo despertó completamente.

La puerta se abrió con entusiasmo y una niña castaña clara y con una gran sonrisa le dijo:

-Ichi, ¡Ven a comer!

Ichigo sonrió y siguió a su hermana a la mesa.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Respiraba dificultosamente luego de una gran carrera entre los árboles.

Él la había descubierto…

Unos pasos le hicieron dar vuelta con rapidez, viendo con terror un ser de cabello sombrío y de una piel cenicienta y fría. Sus ojos eran dos pozos verdes de una garra negra como pupilas, bajando de estos, un río agrio del verdor de la nada que lagrimeaban sus mejillas. Vestía de blanco y a su paso, las plantas se marchitaban con lentitud.

-Has quebrantado nuestra ley más importante y respetada por todos (Su voz era pausada pero hiriente a lo vez)

Ella sólo atinó a poner sus manos en el pecho, esperando lo peor.

-Tú y ese humano…

-¡NOOO! (Le interrumpió con lágrimas en sus ojos) Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero a él déjalo en paz

Sus ojos verdes encontraron los grises y tristes de ella, manteniendo un contacto visual incómodo pero penetrante.

Ella no se dejó intimidar.

-Por favor… (Suplicó) Él no logró verme porque huí a tiempo… Reconozco mi osadía y estoy dispuesta a todo. Pero no le hagas daño por mi curiosidad…

El oscuro ser dio un par de pasos, retrocediendo ella otros tantos hasta topar con un alerce que la detuvo. Una mano cenicienta retuvo su cuello y la levantó fuertemente del suelo y la golpeó con la madera.

-Que así sea (Sentenció él), serás juzgada por tu crimen en los brazos que te dio la vida como hada… Hasta que tu alma se marchite en su tronco

Entonces, la empujó al alerce que se abrió ante ella y se la tragó sin que ella opusiese resistencia. Una oscura luz apareció al poco y se llevó al otro que miraba sin saber como una hada era capaz de dar su bella vida por un humano…


	3. Secreto del alerce

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII por fin termine ^^

Gracias y gracias y por supuesto que seguire escribiéndolo ^^!

Sin mas, el tercer capitulo, comenten por fisssssssssssss

**3. Secreto del alerce **

Había sido tan rápido… Esa fugaz luz de sus ojos grises le siguió rondando en su cabeza una mañana después de que Rukia se hubiese recuperado. Nunca le contó a su amiga quién fue en verdad su verdadera salvadora, por lo que ella comentaba feliz con cualquier aldeano que se encontrase en su camino de su milagrosa sanación y de lo buenos que eran la familia Kurosaki para sanar hasta las enfermedades más imposibles.

A pesar de toda la felicidad que irradiaba la morena, Ichigo no pudo contagiarse de ella. De alguna forma, ese extraño encuentro con aquella ¿"hada"?, lo había dejado perplejo y por más que quería darlo como producto de su imaginación…

No podía, simplemente, no podía hacerlo.

Sabía que no debía descuidar sus quehaceres, pero el recuerdo era más fuerte, más potente que todos sus deberes.

"Debería de dejar de pensar en esto antes de…"

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados con el agua más fría que pudo haber sentido en toda su vida.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! (Gritó, quitándose el balde de agua de su cabeza con rabia) ¿POR QUÉ ME TIRASTE AGUA EN PLENA MAÑANA? ¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCA O QUÉ?

Rukia de se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estás despistado (Se excusó)

Ichigo cerró sus ojos.

"Cálmate, cálmate…" se decía mientras se masajeaba las sienes "Estuvo en enferma y eso le mato un par de neuronas…"

Una sucesión de bofetadas recibió en pleno rostro.

-¡Deja de estar en las nubes y ponte a trabajar, Ichigo!

Se detuvo y rió con exageración al ver como dejó de maltrecho a su amigo.

-Eres un verdadero demonio (Llegó a balbucear él)

Rukia lo tomó de su túnica con violencia y lo empujó fuertemente.

-¿Esa es la forma en qué me agradeces? Desconsiderado…

Ichigo bufó y se sentó en el suelo, cansado.

La morena se acercó y le miró unos momentos, para luego sonreír con picardía y reírse descaradamente.

-Así que te has enamorado… (Dijo) ¿Quién será esa mujer que te roba tu cabeza?

Y rió más fuerte.

Su amigo abrió sus ojos como platos y se levantó de un salto.

-¡Ahora qué cosas se te ocurren en tu cabeza endemoniada! ¡¿Eh?

Rukia sólo atinó a saltar de felicidad y a pincharle con su dedo.

-Vamos (decía), dime quién es. Sabes que soy discreta. Dime, dime, dime, dime ¡DIME!

Y pinchaba con más fuerza.

Cabreado, dio media vuelta y dejó a la morena sola.

-¡Ichigo se ha enamorado! ¡Por fin se ha enamorado! (Gritaba esta a cuanto segundo se lo permitían sus pulmones)

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Sus pasos lo alejaron velozmente de aquellos gritos y se adentró en el bosque.

Cuando era pequeño, su padre le había contado numerosas leyendas que se encerraban en cada recoveco de los árboles y flores. Muchos le habían agarrado miedo pues la mayoría eran de bestias come-hombres y de duendes que maldecían las suertes.

Pero a él no le daba miedo aquello y siempre que podía, se adentraba muchísimo más.

Ahora no le interesaba volver pronto porque, claramente, Rukia iba a armar un jaleo del que toda su familia sería pieza fundamental y lo molestarían durante semanas.

Suspiró, había veces que esa morena se ponía insoportablemente caprichosa, ni para qué hablar de su padre.

Torció su camino y llegó a un claro que había estado semanas atrás. Se sentó en un árbol caído y dejó divagar sus recuerdos. La luz del sol matutino le dio en su rostro y sonrió con su calidez. Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de una brisa que acarició sus cabellos naranjas.

"¿Quién podría haber sido?"

Los abrió con lentitud y bajó su cabeza, mirando a la nada.

Ella… esa lo que fuera ¿Quién era? Una incógnita sin respuesta.

Como también, un recuerdo sin nombre.

Buscó una pista entre la espesura y algo de ella le llamó la atención. Siguió aquella intuición y llegó ante un alerce de un tronco grácil y joven, con unas ramas bajas y tupidas. No era muy alto ni tampoco la primavera había llegado a sus hojas que se mantenían doradas y castañas.

Esto le extrañó.

Se acercó y puso una mano en su tronco, acariciándolo con una sensación de familiaridad.

-Esto…

-Sí, por tu culpa está así

Ichigo volteó con rapidez y vio a un hombre de cabello azulado y de ropas blancas que se situó a su lado sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta.

-¿Qué has dicho…? (Balbuceó)

El recién llegado le miró con desprecio y dijo:

-Estúpido humano, ahora Inoue-san morirá sin que se pueda hacer algo para evitarlo

Ichigo parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿A quién le dices estúpido? (Contraatacó él) No conozco a ninguna Inoue y nadie es capaz de encerrar a una persona en un árbol

El otro hizo una mueca sarcástica.

-¿Crees realmente en eso, humano? Acaso, ¿nunca has oído de las leyendas?

-Son sólo leyendas

-Estúpido humano… ¿Por él tuviste que dar tu vida?

Se acercó al alerce y le dio unas palmadas de consuelo. Luego, entrecerró sus ojos con rabia y dijo:

-¡Al menos, agradécele que sólo ella ha recibido castigado y tú no! ¡Que vives sólo porque ella sacrificó su libertad y su alma para que tú puedas hacer una burda vida de humano!

Ichigo no tuvo palabras que responder. Ese extraño le inculpaba de algo que desconocía y que le echaba en cara un supuesto sacrificio de una mujer que nunca jamás había oído ni visto.

A no ser que…

Zamarreo su cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Era imposible.

El de cabello azulado le cogió una muñeca y se le arremetió en el tronco del árbol que se estremeció un poco.

-Dime… ¡Dime que no la sientes en los peores de los dolores allí, encerrada!

Ichigo se zafó e incrédulo, volvió a mirar el alerce que ahora tenía sus ramas más caídas, con unas hojas opacas que se desprendían en un baile perdido, como si estuviese…

-Llorando…

Se alejó lentamente, sin creer en la sensación que le corrió por su cuerpo entero.

-Tranquila, Inoue-san… Él… ¡ESPERA!

Ichigo corrió y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban. No quería oír los gritos de aquel extraño, tampoco ver ese alerce que le traía sensaciones de amargura en su corazón. Siguió y siguió corriendo hasta que cayó exhausto al suelo. Sus párpados se cerraban sin que él hiciese algo por evitarlo… De a poco, sumergiéndose con los susurros de los hojas y los roces del sol de mediodía.

-Tú… tú eres ¿Tú eres esa Inoue?

Por toda respuesta, recibió silencio.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Es verdad, señor Isshin ¡Ichigo está enamorado, me lo acaba de confirmar!

Isshin le había tomado las manos a Rukia y ambos sonreían felices con la noticia.

-Cómo si eso fuese verdad

Una chica entró por la puerta y sentó malhumorada en una silla, apoyando una mano en la mesa.

-Menuda familia (Continuó)

Isshin se plantó enfrente de su hija y le señaló como si no creyese lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Por qué dices eso? (Dijo) ¿No te importa la felicidad de tu hermano? ¡Ay, Masaki! (Se dirigió a un gran oleo lleno de flores y velas de una mujer hermosa), ¡Que complicado es tener esta familia sin ti!

Y lloró exageradamente.

La chica hizo una mueca y sacó su bolso de viaje.

-¡Hey, Rukia! Tu pedido

La nombrada recibió en pleno vuelo un muñeco con forma de león.

-Esto no fue, Karin…

-Sí, sí lo es (Le interrumpió Karin). Si quieres otra cosa, dímelo en la mañana cuando vaya al mercado ¿vale?

Y se fue a los dormitorios, cansada.

Rukia vio como esa chica de cabello oscuro amarrado en una coleta y de palabras sarcásticas se iba sin darles más tiempo para contestarle.

Sabía que ella era muy confidente y quizás sería mejor no hacer sospechas…

Dejó al mayor de los Kurosaki con su amada y se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se tumbó en su cama, estudiando al muñeco que le habían entregado. Encontró una carta sellada con el sello real y lo leyó con avidez.

-No, se acercan (Balbuceó)

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Responde, ¡Esa eres tú!

Estaba en un mundo blanco, con una neblina que tragaba todo a su paso.

Pero sabía que ella lo oía.

Una silueta avanzó lentamente hacia él y se situó lejos, con una cortina de bruma que sólo dejaba ver su sombra difusamente.

-Soy… yo. Yo soy esa Inoue

Ichigo intentó acercarse y ver muchísimo mejor aquella sombra, pero sus pies estaban inmovilizados y sólo pudo gritar:

-¡¿Es verdad lo que dijo él? Tú estás allí por… mi culpa (Susurró)

El lugar comenzó a tornarse de un pálido plomo.

-Sí, pero no es tu culpa… No tienes por qué sentirte culpable por algo que yo hice

Silencio.

-¡Te equivocas! (Estalló él) Tú salvaste a Rukia y si yo no te hubiese interrumpido… ¡Nada de esto hubiese pasado! (Esperó unos segundos por una respuesta que no vino) ¡Yo te sacaré allí!

Esta última frase hizo reaccionar a la triste silueta.

-¡No lo hagas! (Gritó) Es peligroso y yo… y yo ¡Yo no quiero que sufras daño por mi culpa! (Él quedó perplejo) No, prefiero estar toda mi vida en este árbol que enviarte a la muerte

La neblina se aclaró un poco y él pudo notar que ella lloraba.

-¡Sufres en ese árbol! ¡Vi como te morías dentro de él! ¿Acaso que crees que te dejaré allí, sin más?

Él lucho contra sus cadenas invisibles y llegó hasta donde estaba ella. Le cogió el mentón y le miró a los ojos, a eso ojos de plata que brillaban con vida propia pero que ahora se hallaban opacos, apagados.

-Haré todo lo posible por sacarte allí… No me importa si muero por salvarte. Tú debes ser libre, como todas las hadas de los bosques

Ella se alejó instintivamente, sonrojada, y ladeó su cabeza.

-No lo hagas (Susurró)

Él sonrió.

-Yo te sacaré de allí

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y ella dejó escapar una sonrisa.

-Gracias…

Y una luz envolvió el lugar.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Veo que has vuelto, cobarde

Ichigo se paró frente de aquel extraño de cabello azul.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para sacarla de allí? (Dijo)

El otro sonrió de lado.

-Al parecer, no eres tan cobarde, humano


	4. La soledad que sonríe

HI!

Otro capi mas y otra vez yo de aquí ^^

Bueno, lo más probable es q el castigo de Ishida no sea tan impresionante ni tampoco la raza de Ulquiorra, no obstante, para continuar una pequeña aclaración:

**Feéricos**: Es un término para referirse a todas los tipos de hadas que hay como dríades, náyades, lamias, ninfas, sílfides, salamandra, incluyendo a los silfos que serían los hombres de las hadas. Bueno, mas la llamaría sólo hadas, pero se han mezclado la celta con la griega así que prefiero darles por "feéricos" que es más extenso.

**Erinia**: Criaturas con cuerpo femenino y alas de murciélago o de dragón, que simbolizaban a la venganza y perseguían a los culpables de ciertos delitos. En este caso, prefiero darle un parentesco masculino como "Erinio".

**Ent**: Término que se utiliza para criaturas grandes y toscamente humanoides como gigantes, trolls y orcos. En el caso de Tolkien (y el que utilizaré aunque modificado xD) son árboles que tienen la facultad de moverse y hablar lentamente y que son pastores de otros árboles, de los cuales cuidan y protegen.

Y en cuanto a lo de elfos y otros de la mitología nórdica, sólo debo decir que me basó gran parte de los libros de Tolkien, de Laura Gallego García y de mi imaginación fantasiosa.

Aunque eso de castigos y de nueva era de hombres lo iré profundizando de a poco ^^

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

**4. La soledad que sonríe **

Habían partido en el alba, luego de que Ichigo regresase de su hogar. No habían cruzado palabra por todo el camino y el destino que llevaban, le era totalmente desconocido.

Hicieron un alto y descansaron en la rivera de un río que corría en pequeñas curvas con unos pececillos que pasaban sin prestarles atención. Comieron y siguieron su marcha.

Ichigo iba detrás, siguiendo a ese guía tan silencioso y engreído que no volteaba ningún momento en cruzarle alguna conversación fútil, de sin importancia como un simple un "¡Qué lindo día!" o algo así. Porque ni siquiera ese extraño le había dicho su nombre.

Aunque, para un gran viaje, era estúpido viajar con alguien que ni conoces pero que sabes que debes seguirle, por muy desagradable que éste se muestre ante ti. Y que, por lo demás, no sepas dónde debes ir, pero que tienes que llegar igualmente…

Sin embargo, era imprescindible para salvarla.

Sonrío, cansado.

Cuando había decidido emprender este aventura (con escasa probabilidad de retorno, por cierto) había llegado a su hogar ya de noche y vio a nadie despierto. Por lo que dejó una carta que dejaba una falsa explicación de su ida de esas como "Debo encontrarme a mí mismo" y palabrerías que había oído de trovadores y caminantes sin rumbo, dejando en claro, su pronto regreso. Odiaba mentirle a su familia pero prefería eso a que lo encontrasen loco por seguir fantasías de un hada atrapada en un alerce, a las típicas aventuras de lugares perdidos que un joven de su edad experimenta.

Luego y sin ruido, con un bolso de provisiones al hombro, había regresado donde estaba su guía que le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Y así estuvo él, siguiéndolo en una silenciosa caminata.

Se detuvieron a las primeras estrellas. Ichigo reunió leña y pasto seco y prendió una fogata que pronto tomó la comida que el de ojos castaños le dejó. Miró a su compañero y lo encontró perdido, mirando a las estrellas que titilaban lejanas en ese manto azul del firmamento.

-Están lindas esta noche ¿No crees?

Esperó unos segundos para una respuesta, pero el otro siguió viendo la noche.

Ichigo se resignó y siguió ocupado en el fuego.

-Tienes razón… Aunque las he visto más contentas en otros tiempos

Por fin había tenido algo similar a una conversación.

Sorprendido, volvió a esperar a que él otro hablase y así lo hizo:

-Por mucho que el mundo cambie ellas siempre estarán allí, como ojos espectadores de lo que hacemos, ojos que siempre saben que es lo que debemos hacer en ese telar de la luna

Suspiró.

Habló con un dejo de tristeza y añoranza que a Ichigo lo dejó en unos momentos de silencio para que el de cabello azul se dejase hundir en el mar de los recuerdos.

Pero una duda le cruzó como un flechazo en su cabeza.

-Antes de partir… Me habías dicho que Inoue estaba encerrada en ese árbol por mi culpa

Como respuesta, unos fieros ojos azules oscuros lo callaron.

-Sí, gracias a ti Inoue-san está por morir

-Pero, entonces, tú también deberías llevar una condena… (Razonó el de cabello naranja) Porque tú también me estás ayudando

-Es… distinto, muy distinto

Otra vez, Ichigo lo vio suspirar.

-Un roble fuerte y sano es capaz de soportar dos almas por un cierto tiempo. Pero ella fue encerrada en un alerce joven, que con suerte tenía un tronco que lo alzase del suelo un par de metros… De ahí que esté marchitándose tan prematuramente, no puede soportar dos almas y se está muriendo

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

Ichigo respiró varias bocanadas para calmarse. No era necesario que le recordasen que ella estaba muriendo y, que más aún, le explicasen como.

-Humano… siempre tan inestable

Se acomodó a aún lado y miró con fastidio a ese humano que ahora tenía que ayudar.

-Mira… (Habló lentamente para que Ichigo no volviese a explotar) Te explico esto para que entiendas las distintas condenas para cada raza. El peor de una dríade es quedar atrapada en un árbol, aunque si tiene suerte, su alma puede fusionarse con la de árbol y ser un ent

-Un árbol viviente…

-Exacto, pero al hacer eso dejan gran parte de su esencia feérica y se convierten en un despojo de lo que eran… Inoue-san era una dríade y, a pesar de la afinidad que tenga con los bosques, no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo

Un incómodo silencio se izó

-Mas, para cada hada varía según su nacimiento (Continuó) y de ahí una condena tortuosa e hiriente para ellas. En cuanto a mí, es una muy distinta

Ichigo pudo notar una nota de tristeza en la voz de su compañero.

-Como te decía, para cada raza hay un castigo distinto cuando tienen relación alguna con los humanos. La de los elfos es la soledad

-¿Eres un elfo?

Volvió a mirar con nuevo interés a su guía quien mantenía la cabeza gacha en un gesto de recuerdos. Y sin abrir más la boca, se recostó como pudo en las raíces cercanas de un árbol.

Ichigo lo vio irse y entendió algunas cosas acerca de su personalidad tan esquiva y desconfiada. En primer lugar, su padre le había mencionado que muchos seres que habían estado antes que los hombres eran muy longevos y vivían en pequeñas familias. Uno de ellos eran los elfos y que, sin no más bien recordaba, no morían ni de vejez ni de enfermedad. En segundo lugar, eran muy arraigados a cosas hermosas o magníficas, hijos de las estrellas y muy habilosos con las manos. Y en tercero, no veían con buenos ojos a los humanos.

Eso explicaba el trato que tenía para con él aquel elfo.

Sin embargo, la "soledad" no era un gran castigo como el que pasaba Inoue.

-¿La soledad? (Preguntó socarrón)

El otro levantó la cabeza y miró al vacío.

-Sí (Dijo), la soledad

-Vamos, eso no puede ser tan malo

-Quizás para ti que tienes una vida corta y que te es fácil zafarte de todas las cosas que te rodean… (Calló y miró sus ojos castaños antes de continuar) te parezca absurdo. Pero alguien como nosotros somos desterrados e ignorados por los nuestros al romper esta regla. Vagamos por el mundo sin ningún nombre que nos identifique ni ninguna tierra que nos espere o algún hogar al cual regresar… Los recuerdos son los peores puñales que puedes tener, más aún, teniendo tantos por empezar. La locura es la compañera más fiel una vez que decides ayudar a un humano y la amargura tu mayor consejera. ¡Ay, humano! No sabes que es lo que dices cuando tu muerte es en el más triste aislamiento. O acaso ¿Te gustaría llegar a tus últimos años solo, sin nadie que te acompañe?

Ichigo no tuvo palabras.

-Muy pocos lo saben (Siguió) pero el dolor y la más filosa arma puede matarnos, y este castigo, es la peor tortura que nos pueden hacer pues cuesta que tu alma abandone tu cuerpo hasta que acepte que ya no hay esperanza para volver lo que alguna vez conociste como felicidad

Se recostó otra vez, dando por terminada la conversación.

El fuego comenzó a morir e Ichigo se recostó cerca de este y le vio mientras moría hasta que no quedaron más que cenizas.

-¿Sabes qué? No me llamo "humano", soy Ichigo Kurosaki

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Ya era hora de partir.

No había tiempo de despedidas ni nada que la demorase pues estaban _cerca, muy cerca._

Cogió lo poco que tenía y se lanzó en la oscuridad, dando una última mirada al hogar que los Kurosaki le habrían brindado con tanta hospitalidad. Se internó en el bosque y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no la encontrasen.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Bueno Kurosaki, yo soy Uryuu Ishida pero llámame sólo Ishida

Era temprano y estaban cogiendo sus cosas para otra gran caminata. Al sentir que lo llamaban del apellido, Ichigo sólo atinó a pestañear varias veces y al ver a Ishida andar a grandes trancos delante de él, lo siguió rápidamente hasta situarse a su altura.

-Creí que lo elfos no tenían buen trato con los humanos

-Cambié de idea (Le respondió). De ahora en adelante no seré más que un elfo renegado y hay mucho camino como para no dirigirte la palabra durante el trayecto

Sonrió.

Ichigo dio una carcajada.

-Y bien, ¿Hacia dónde vamos? (Preguntó entusiasmado)

-Allá (Ishida señaló una cordillera que se veía muy pequeña en donde estaban)

Ichigo casi cae.

-¿Tttan lejos? (Tartamudeó)

Ahora fue el turno del elfo en reírse.

-Por supuesto, ¿Hacia dónde creías que vivía Ulquiorra Cifer?

-¿Quién?

-Pensé que los humanos eran más listos

E Ichigo recordó de golpe ese nombre.

-Un demonio

-Te equivocas, un erinio. Aunque ahora más gana el título de demonio que erinio y del cual, debes vencer para liberarla…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él fue quien la condenó y el único capaz de liberarla

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

/'\_/'\

=( o . o )=

\mUm\oooº

**Vane94..etc****: **Me alegro que te haya gustado esta historia tan rara xD y en lo que respecta a Ishida con Orihime, sólo diré que es una especia de "promesa" pero no un vínculo afectivo como amor ^^.

**aiko1991****: ¡**Que tierna tú!, gracias por tu apoyo y te prometo que haré funcionar mi cabeza para interpretar en palabras esta historia lo más pronto posible :3.

**nypsy: La** condena va para todos aquellos quienes tienen alguna interacción con un humano, va variando con cada raza y lugar donde nació. En el caso de Ishida, por ser elfo, era de la soledad al ser inmortal, lo que conllevaba el auto destierro y la pérdida de toda relación afectiva, de ahí que los recuerdos fuesen una tortura** y **él no es muy joven que digamos n.n.

**Sean-Raizou****: **Me da la sensación que eres igual a Tobi, en la parte de adorable y tierno ^^. Gracias por tu entusiasmo y en ser el primero en leer este fic y darle ese toque de misterio que le das en tus comentarios :D, prometo subir pronto y responder incógnitas =B.

**dany14-black8****: ¡**Wow, que genial que te haya gustado! Espero que este y los que le sucedan también te gusten con todo esto de hadas y peleas épicas C:.

**aniota21****: **No, el fic tiene mucho por el cual continuar aunque ya tenga preparado su final xD, pero en el entre tanto, surgirán más personajes y más razas para completar los doce sacrificios… =)

**Kriscia****: ¡**Sí, es genial esa combinación de ser fantástico con humano xD! Se me ocurrió para darle una dificultad a esta pareja que me encanta con eso de "observadora y el observado" y de un "encuentro insospechado para el amor" x3. Espero que te siga gustando y verte otra vez por aquí nu n.

Prometo mas Ichihime :3.

Sin más, sólo desear que Tite Kubo se incliné por el IchiHime y no por otras parejas adyacentes xB.


	5. Casualidades exactas

Esto… lamento haberme tardado tanto es solo q me he sentido mal y bueno, decidi q hoy terminaría por fin el cap :3

Ahora, un término ^^:

-Diaño: Es un espíritu o duende burlón que tiene la capacidad de transformarse en un animal o incluso en un bebé humano.

Y bueno… empezar ya el otro :3

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

**5. Casualidades exactas**

Unos golpes potentes e impacientes despertaron a toda la casa de los Kurosaki. Llamaban a la puerta e Isshin fue malhumorado a abrir. En el umbral encontró a un soldado de granates cabellos amarrados en una cola, de frente tatuada y de ojos negros.

-¿Usted es Isshin Kurosaki?

Isshin asintió.

-Entonces, debería saber dónde está lady Rukia Kuchiki

La afirmación lo dejó desconcertado unos momentos para luego poder decir:

-Es cierto… Estuvo aquí pero se marchó hace mucho tiempo

El soldado no le creyó y le apartó de la entrada, adentrándose en el hogar que acaba de despertar. Pasó de largo a las gemelas de Yuzu y Karin, y registró cuanto rincón se hallaba en su camino. Desanimado, volvió a encarar al jefe de hogar para luego marcharse cabizbajo.

-¡Eh, Señor! (Le gritó Isshin) Si vuelve, me podría dejar su nombre para…

Calló, el soldado había desaparecido.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Se encaminó por los bosques, sin desviarse demasiado del sendero. Habían pasado una o dos semanas desde que se marchó del hogar que tan bien la habían recibido y ahora estaba exhausta y hambrienta. Se había equipado bien para ese gran viaje o, mejor dicho, gran huída pero los alimentos no eran eternos y ella no había sido de un cuerpo fuerte. Por lo que caminaba cada vez que tenía fuerzas, escondiéndose como podía en los arbustos cuando le vencía el sueño.

Y aquella mañana se había presentado brumosa, fatigándole muchísimo por todas esas piedras y raíces que la obstaculizaban. Oyó unos galopes de a lo lejos y, en un intento por ocultarse, cayó de bruces por una traicionera raíz que la aturdió, quedando a la vista.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-¡Oye, si seguimos por aquí nos perderemos el camino a la cordillera!

Ishida iba unos pasos más adelante por un cerro con pequeñas pendientes y salientes. Ladeó su cabeza, hastiado.

-¿Crees que tú, un simple humano, podría vencer a un erinio como Ulquiorra Cifer? Por favor, no me hagas reír

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-Ishida, ¿Para qué me haces dar todo este estúpido viaje si sabes que tengo ninguna posibilidad de vencerle? Elfo mal… (Una flecha azul pasó rozando su garganta) ¡Pero qué mierda te pasa!

Otras flechas le callaron la lengua, intentó esquivarlas pero lo único que logró fue caerse dando tumbos en el suelo, con una gran carcajada como música instrumental de parte de su querido y detestable compañero. Para cuando pudo detenerse (Con un fuerte chichón por cortesía de una roca) se irguió y no encontró a ese elfo por ningún lado. Lo maldijo por lo bajo y se encaramó otra vez al camino que comenzaba con una gran pendiente. Subió y subió hasta donde había sido víctima del extraño humor de Ishida. No lo encontró y lo buscó más inquisitivamente en el lugar, pero nada. Siguió su marcha por un camino cualquiera pero se encontró solo y perdido.

Volvió a maldecir.

Caía la noche y ni rastro de ese elfo. Se refugió como pudo en las rocas y respiró hondo antes de quedarse dormido.

-"Tranquilo… Ishida-kun es un poco irascible, pero es una buena persona…"

Entreabrió un poco sus ojos y vio a una mujer de cabellos naranjas a pocos pasos de él apoyada en una roca, abrazando a sus piernas y mirando al horizonte.

Su sorpresa no tuvo límites:

-Inoue… Tú ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en…?

La hada suspiró triste y se tocó el pecho con una media sonrisa de amargura.

-Sí, lo estoy (Contestó ella). Es sólo que puedo moverme como un espíritu del bosque en tus sueños Y… (Agachó la cabeza) ¡Perdón por aparecer así como si nada, sé que no nos conocemos y…!

Él le tocó un hombro.

Ella alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se juntaron en una.

-No te preocupes (La consoló él), al menos, puedo conocerte. En cambió ese elfo me ha hecho lo imposible como para fastidiarme

Ella desvió la vista y él dejó su hombro.

-Si lo quieres ver así… (Sonrió) Soy Orihime Inoue

Le tendió la mano.

-Yo, Ichigo Kurosaki

Se la estrechó con suavidad.

El contacto duró unos momentos en los que ella sintió sus mejillas arder. Desasió el contacto y desvió su cara para ocultar todo ese remolino de emociones que le provocaba aquel hombre.

Ichigo Kurosaki…

No, no era cualquier hombre, sino que Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo como las frambuesas.

Le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y recordó la fruta con una risita traviesa.

-Oye, ¿De qué te ríes?

Esa voz la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y volvió a mirar a la noche.

-De nada (Dijo), sólo que recordé algunas cosas y bueno, nunca pensé que las cosas diesen con este rumbo tan… extraño

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Que desde aquí, ya no nos volveremos a ver y que sea cual sea el resultado de lo que venga… Kurosaki-kun, siempre te recordaré y agradeceré por lo que haces por mí, ya sea dentro de ese árbol o dentro de una danza

Una suave brisa pasó, elevando sus largos cabellos. Cerró sus ojos de plata y se quedó en silencio.

-Tú eres una dríade ¿No? (Se acercó a un pequeño arbusto y le arrancó una ramita) Si hay algo de naturaleza tú puedes aparecer

Se la tendió.

Ella cogió la ramita y sonrió con el gesto.

-Es cierto, aunque debe estar vivo para eso

Él parpadeó, apenado.

Ella cogió su muñeca y susurró unas palabras, rozándole con la ramita. Una luz anaranjada apareció y unas finas enredaderas se entrecruzaron y formaron un brazalete de hojas de todas las formas y matices de la plata, con una luna que tenía en sus puntas una estrella de oro.

-Esto es… (Continuó) La Bendición de las Hadas. Mientras lo lleves puesto, ninguna criatura podrá hacerte daño… A menos que la desafíes

Él contempló el regalo de ella y le agradeció.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti

-¡Pero por mi culpa tú estás encerrada!

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Yo estoy en ese árbol por mi propia irresponsabilidad y yo decidí correr los riesgos de que me vieras… Por favor, no te sigas culpando

Sonrieron.

-¡!

Unos gritos de una voz conocida lo despertaron, se levantó de un salto y corrió en donde nacían. Llegó a un pequeño llano y se quedó helado con lo que vio.

-¡CORRE, KUROSAKIIIIII, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ishida gritaba en desesperación y dolor, inmovilizado por unas espinas que recorrían sus piernas y brazos. Apenas vio a Ichigo, lo reconoció y le gritó de todas las maneras posibles que huyera, pero él se quedó estático cuando su torturador volteó a verle.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Otra presa más para experimentar?

E Ichigo perdió la conciencia.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

El cabecilla de la tropa avisó a su lord que una persona se hallaba tirada cerca del camino y le pidió permiso para investigar. A lo que el noble le niega, y bajándose de su corcel blanco, se aproximó a la persona que le traía unos extraños recuerdos de familiaridad. Iba a darle vuelta y ver su rostro cuando una mano lo detuvo con rapidez.

-Disculpe milord, pero esta jovencita es nuestra bailarina que se había escapado. Gracias por encontrarla

Sus ojos negros y altivos se encontraron con otros más risueños que le sonrieron como para convencerlo.

Se levantó y le dio la espalda al recién llegado.

-Bien… (Dijo) Cuide más a sus artistas

Se alejó y montó otra vez su corcel, liderando la pronta marcha.

-Rukia…

La joven caída se levantó con dificultad y vio a su salvador: Un hombre de mediana edad y bigote, de pelo lacio, rubio por un lado y negro por el otro, con un gran sombrero de copa de tonos pasteles y de ropajes de festival.

Gritó asustada.

Una niña rubia de ojos azules y con un vestido rosa salió entre los arbustos.

-¡Cloud! (Exclamó) ¡No asustes así a una invitada!

Detrás de ella, un joven silencioso, de capucha que sólo le dejaba ver sus ojos escarlatas y unos mechones pelirrojos, asintió con reprobación.

-Pero, pero, pero ¡Actué a tiempo! (Se defendió el pobre Cloud)

La niña ayudó a incorporarse a Rukia e ignoró a Cloud, mientras que le daba una seña al pelirrojo. Este sacó una pequeña caja de colores y la lanzó al aire, pronunciando unas palabras. La caja reaccionó abriéndose y metamorfoseándose en un carruaje del arcoíris y de caballos blancos como la nieve.

-¿Qué es esto? (Balbuceó la morena) ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?

La niña le sonrió.

-Yo soy Rin-rin (Dijo), el de allá es Cloud (Señaló al de sombrero) y quién lleva los caballos del carruaje es Nova. Y todos somos un juglar de magia que vamos de pueblo en pueblo para divertir a la gente. Y tú, pequeña Rukia, eres la bailarina que nos faltaba

-¿PERO QUÉ?

La tumbaron dentro del carruaje y partieron ante los gritos y protestas de la morena.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Imposible, imposible, ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Ichigo despertó y vio con terror a un ser de mascara blanca con dos tiras negras debajo de los ojos amarillos, con pelo azul y alocado. Vestía de blanco difuso, casi fantasmal, con uñas negras en la que sobresalía una larguísima y afilada. Agitaba esta uña con ira y pateaba el suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡ARGH! ¡ESTO ES INAUDITO! (Volvió a exclamar) ¿CÓMO PODRÉ EXPERIMENTAR CON UN FAVORITO DE LAS HADAS? ¡NEMU!

Una brisa hizo aparecer a una mujer de mirada melancólica y de cabellos violetas entrelazados en una trenza que caía impávida en su espalda. Llevaba un vestido tenue y oscuro que le daba un aire vacío e ido. Se acercó a pasos lentos a quien le llamaba.

-¡Prepara al otro espécimen mientras veo que hago con este humano!

Nemu obedeció y deshizo las espinas que aprisionaban a Ishida. Este último sólo fue capaz de ver un brillo metálico que lo cegó por unos momentos, antes de volver a gritar.

-¡Ishida!

Ichigo corrió hasta el elfo que luchaba vanamente con la mujer. Intentó tomarla por un brazo pero su mano se cerró en el aire. Volvió a intentarlo con ambas manos pero una fuerza mayor lo tiró en el suelo y lo inmovilizó.

-¡Suéltame, bestia!

-¿Bestia? ¿Soy bestia por ser lo que soy?

Ichigo calló, mientras que el miedo se apoderaba de él.

-¿Soy bestia por querer satisfacer mi odio? ¿Una bestia que no puede caminar en el mundo sin RECORDAR LO QUE LOS MALDITOS HUMANOS LE HICIERON A MI HIJA?

Y acercó peligrosamente su larga uña en el rostro de los ojos castaños.

-¿Eso ser bestia para ti? (Continuó) Si sólo soy un diaño que busca venganza… ¿Dices que es eso ser bestia? (Y le hizo una pequeña herida en su mejilla) Si yo soy bestia… ¿QUÉ MIERDA ERES TÚ QUE TOCAS A MI HIJA LUEGO DE TODO EL DAÑO QUE LE HAN HECHO LOS DE TU SANGRE?

Y se apartó enloquecido de él, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡MALDITOS HUMANOS QUE SÓLO HAN PROVOCADO LA PUTREFACCIÓN DE ESTE MUNDO!

Haciendo fuerzas de flaqueza, Ichigo puedo ladear su cabeza y vio como aquella mujer que no pudo tocar lloraba sin ninguna expresión de tristeza o de dolor en su rostro de porcelana.

Ishida dejó de gritar.

Nemu dirigió su vidriosa mirada a Ichigo y luego a su padre que se susurraba cosas sin sentido. Pronto se volvió al elfo que ahora respiraba dificultosamente. Se acercó a él y le murmuró cosas al oído que hicieron que este abriese sus ojos de golpe. Le acarició la cara y se plantó ante su padre.

-Debemos irnos, padre (Dijo). Ése humano es protegido de las hadas y el elfo…

El diaño la ignoró y tomó de la túnica a Ishida que era incapaz de moverse ya.

-Estúpido… Has caído en tu propia desgracia al ayudar a un humano

Y lo lanzó sin contemplaciones. Sacó un tridente corto, dorado, curvo y grueso con una cabeza en forma de bebé cerca de su empuñadura y recitó unas palabras que hicieron que el tridente botase un humo violáceo que pronto inundó el llano.

-Malditos… (Murmuró)

Y lo último que vio Ichigo fue a un enorme y monstruoso bebé dorado con púas en su boca.

** ooOoozoeooOoo **

/'\_/'\

=( o . o )=

_._\mUm\oooº

**Sean-Raizou****: **Hi! Dije eso del castigo porque a diferencia del de Orihime-chan el de Ishida era más psicológico que físico en ese aspecto, aunque a la largo, producían los mismos daños u.u. Y sí, también hay distintos castigos para cada raza que se me ocurrió luego de pensar un buen rato xD así que se dará a lo largo de la historia. En cuanto a lo de la pelea de Ichigo contra Ulquiorra, tendrá que esperar un poco pues Ichigo aún no tiene un arma del cual defenderse y en cuanto a Rukia… Su pasado está muy vinculado con Orihime. Gracias por lo de mi imaginación y todo lo demás :D Tobi-san ^^.

**nypsy****:** Hi! La pelea de Ichigo con Ulquiorra tendrá altos y bajos, algo inesperado :3. Uryuu tiene ese deber por una promesa de proteger a Orihime por alguien muy cercano a ella, de ahí su auto-destierro para ayudar a Ichigo. Rukia es humana y huye por su pasado noble aunque desconoce ciertas cosas de su vida que no entiende y ella no sabe si Ichigo emprendió ese camino para salvar a Hime-chan porque escapó antes del hogar :3, asi que iba sin rumbo hasta que fue "secuestrada" por este juglar. Y… El final… Secreto ^^.

**dany14-black8****:** Hi! Sí! Me siento mala con Hime-chan T.T. Y tienes razón, Ulquiorra aún tiene que cumplir ciertas cosas *O* así que… Tendré que idear más :3. En lo de fechas no me gusta poner una aproximada porque tiendo a olvidarme y no me gusta romper promesas :3, es que tengo la idea, pero no siempre el ánimo . Así que me pondré a escribir pronto el siguiente a explicar lo de Nemu :D. Ulqui-chan… xD (Es tan genial él *-*).

**Akary: **Hi! Me alegro que te gustase :D y sí, leo demasiado una manía de chica que aún no se me va xD. Procuraré subir pronto e idear más Ichihime porque Ichigo es muy bueno y todo, pero es bastante ciego (Malvado Tite brrrrr). ¡Hasta la próxima y cuídate!

**Kriscia****: **Hi! ¿Eso crees? Que genial que pueda lograr suspenso *-* y gracias por esperar ^^ :3. Y considerando que Ulquiorra le hizo caso a Orihime de que no iba contra Ichigo… Da para pensar xD. Así habrá una buena pelea como las de antes pero se tardará un poco :3 para que la historia sea lineal. Así que un poquito de paciencia que aún faltan personajes w y que tierna eres por lo de favoritos :3.

**Vane94..etc****: **Hi, Vane-chan! Ulquiorra es enemigo pero no siempre las cosas son como parecen :3 y la pelea de él con Ichigo fue genial w. T.T Que triste es lo de la edad… xD pero venga, he leído fics tuyos y son geniales! Como el de "Admito estar enamorado" y otros más *w*. Y accediendo a tu petición, este es de 7 hojas de Word, intentaré llegar a las 10 o 12 aunque tenga la manía de poner varios montajes y no sé si la historia queda algo cortada, si ves eso me avisas ¿Vale? X3. Hasta el próximo y cuídate :D.

**carlita SVT: **Hi! ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic con onda épica xD! Y pucha… sé que fui malvada al encerrarla ¡Pero fue por una buena acción (Para mí xD, luego de idearme una conti para el cap 2)! Que la suerte os sonría, BYE!

**apauletta****: **Hi! Gracias por pasarte por este fic y que, además, te haya gustado *w*. Tengo muchas ideas para continuarlo :D y más dificultades para Ichigo xD, encuentros Ichihime y más cosas :3. Espero que sigas leyendo y te veo en el próximo :3. CUÍDATE y BYE.


	6. Artificio de la muerte

**6. Artificio de la muerte**

-Por favor… No dejes que la oscuridad los devore…

-Deben seguir su destino y yo no cambiaré sus rumbos

-Gracias…

Nemu sonrió a la dríade que había acudido a su alma antes que su padre cayese en la locura.

-¿Cómo te llamas, dríade?

La hada de cabellos naranjas ladeó un poco su cabeza, confundida para luego sonreír con dulzura y comprensión.

-Veo que nos has olvidado… (Dijo) Soy Orihime

-¿Orihime? ¿Orihime Inoue?

-Sí

De repente, los recuerdos acariciaron a su corazón.

-Orihime… (Dijo Nemu) Si alguna vez termina todo esto, no te olvides de mí. Que mi nombre no se destroce como le hicieron con mi vida. Soy…

-Nemu Kurotsuchi la lamia, hija de la luna y de los secretos, nacida de las cuevas de la tierra. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Y ambas se desvanecieron en un abrazo.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

La vio apoyada en unas rocas contemplando el avanzar de un río. Sus violáceos cabellos oscilaban libres con el andar del viento y su vestido oscuro había optado una luminosidad que se dejaba entrever en pliegues holgados.

-Acércate

Ishida dudó unos momentos pero se sentó a un lado de esta y a cierta distancia. Nemu cerró sus ojos y volvió a hablar:

-Elfo, no me creerás. Sin embargo, tú y el humano podrán viajar en paz

-No mientas, sabes muy bien que hay más locos como tu padre y viajar con un humano es peligroso

Un nuevo silencio se alzó.

Incómodo, Ishida sostuvo por primera vez lo que antes eran dos nebulosas de luceros pero que ahora eran dos cristales limpios de luz.

-Entiendo que no me creas… (Dijo ella) Pero si en lo que se refleja en tus ojos es cierto, me creerás

-¿Qué demonios eres tú?

Y antes que pudiese decir otra cosa, Nemu se bajó sus ropajes hasta el nacimiento de sus senos.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?

Y en un rápido movimiento, se dio una media vuelta y descubrió su espalda, dejando su vestido atado a su cintura.

-Oh no…

En su espalda había dos muñones negros cerca de sus omóplatos y unas cicatrices que los recorrían hasta perderse en diminutos hilillos oscuros. Ella ladeó su cabeza y sonrió como si en mucho tiempo no lo hubiera hecho.

A él se le tragaron las palabras.

-Creo que te es difícil ver a un hada sin sus alas estando tú tan unido a ellas… Siempre has visto su dulzura y benevolencia con todos los seres que habitan en este mundo y el trato que tienen estos con estas, no puedes creer que unos hombres me hicieron esto luego de negarme en mostrarles los secretos de la magia… Sus corazones eran impuros y su ambición los engullía de poder. Arrancaron mis alas y las vendieron como amuletos de suerte en los mercados de hombres. Mi padre me encontró y me cuidó, jurando venganza. Los torturó hasta la muerte uno por uno hasta hallar el más malévolo de todos. Algo lo detuvo y desde entonces cayó en la locura y tortura a cualquier viajero desprevenido de cualquier raza. Lamento la muerte de cada uno de ellos… Pero había olvidado mi pasado feérico y jugué de la misma manera que él hacía con ellos. Hasta que una dríade me rescató los recuerdos de mi corazón y vi con mis verdaderos ojos… Perdóname todo ese dolor que te causé

Calló.

Ishida palideció ¿Cómo los humanos eran capaces de eso, de deshonrar a un hada de esa manera? Eso explicaba la oscuridad que ella había llevado a cabo al torturarlo. Pero no podía culparla.

-No tienes de qué pedir disculpas (Habló él). Admito que me dolió y que pensé que no saldría vivo de tus manos. Pero aquí estoy y sé que nos libraste de tu padre

Nemu subió su vestido y volvió a sonreírle con gratitud.

-Tienes razón… Mi padre lo he sellado hasta que vuelva a recuperar su cordura (Sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido verduzco en su interior). Sólo que no sé cuantos años más podrán pasar para eso (Y lo guardó de nuevo). Ahora debo vivir cuidándolo a él

Una brisa pasó revolviendo sus cabellos. Su mirada buscó la de Ishida y la mantuvo decididamente.

-Elfo… Tú que sabes el secreto del silfo Sora Inoue, el hijo de los vientos nocturnos, y que cuidas a su hermana como si fuese la tuya propia. Fuiste capaz de deshonrar a tu raza y lanzarte a lo imposible con tal de cumplir tu promesa de protegerla, sólo que te has cegado de lo más importante… Actos nobles siempre llevan a la muerte y has descuidado parte de tu promesa

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella suspiró, triste.

-Era hija de los secretos y de la luna… Pero ahora soy una banshee y he visto que la muerte agita su guadaña en tu cabeza. Te lo vuelvo a decir, perderás algo más que tu propia vida en este viaje (Y unas lágrimas mancharon sus limpios ojos). Como la banshee que soy, cumplo mi deber en avisarte de tu pronta muerte. Pero como la hada que fui, te pido que guíes hasta en tus últimos alientos a ese humano que llevas. Debe cumplir con su destino y deseo con todo mi corazón que la dríade Orihime viva la vida que ya no podré vivir

Ishida bajó su cabeza, avergonzado.

-Nemu…

Y antes que pudiese pronunciar más palabras, sus labios fueron callados por otros.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡Argh!

Rukia gritaba con todas sus fuerzas intentando salir de alguna forma de ese colorido carruaje. Pateaba y golpeaba por todos lados y ni caso, los barrotes y maderos eran demasiados fuertes como para dejarse sucumbir con sus golpes.

-¡Ya calla, Rukia!

La niña rubia que se había nombrado como Rin-rin murmuró unas palabras y una burbuja transparente envolvió a Rukia, acallando sus gritos.

-Uffff, ya era hora que se callara, me dolía la cabeza

Cloud suspiró, había veces que esa niña exageraba con su magia.

-¿No crees que exageraste? (Le recriminó él)

Rin-rin se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

-Si no se callaba nunca (Se excusó). Además, si seguía, iba a llamar otra vez la atención de ese lord

Nova asintió.

-Pero mi actuación fue lo suficientemente buena como para despistarlo

-Por favor, unos segundos más, y de nada hubiese servido su huída

Nova volvió a asentir.

-Rin-rin, eres mala

-Y tú un desalmado que casi arriesga a nuestra protegida

Nova detuvo el galope e hizo señas para que sus dos compañeros volteasen a ver a Rukia. Esta había dejado de golpear y se había acurrucado entre sus brazos.

-¿Lady Rukia, está bien?

La morena ignoró la voz de Cloud, sumergiéndose aún más en sus recuerdos.

-Yo… yo sólo soy Rukia (Murmuró)

-Lady…

La amarga mirada de la morena no dejó a Rin-rin hablar más. Se acercó y le tocó un hombro.

-Mira (Volvió a comenzar la rubia con más sutileza), no dejaremos que nada malo vuelva a ocurrirte. Cloud, Nova y yo te protegeremos. Sabemos que has tenido que pasar por mucho pero ahora ya no estás en peligro

-Mi hermano… (Susurró la morena) Mi hermano casi me envía a la hoguera

La noticia dejó estupefactos a los oyentes. Rukia ocultó su rostro y lloró calladamente, mientras que Rin-rin, Nova y Cloud se marchaban para dejarla en intimidad.

-¿Por qué…? (Susurró) ¿Por qué fuiste capaz de hacerme esto, hermano?

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Ya era de noche y las primeras estrellas ya se asomaban. La hoguera crepitaba incesante ante el silencio y una tímida luna alumbraba el paisaje con tonos plateados

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan callado?

Ichigo tiró una piedra a la nada y esperó una vana respuesta del elfo.

-Bien…

Se sentó a un lado de él y le tocó un hombro.

-¿Qué te dijo la banshee?

Sus palabras hicieron que el elfo temblase de escalofríos y que su mirada se oscureciere todavía más.

Esperó unos minutos más. Aburrido, se recostó y durmió, maldiciendo en su mente la bipolaridad de su compañero.

En cuanto a Ishida… siguió estando abatido en sus pensamientos mientras la fogata moría lentamente.

"Actos nobles siempre llevan a la muerte y has descuidado parte de tu promesa"

Aquella banshee tenía razón…

Pero ya no podía detenerse y volver a lo que era antes.

No, ya no.

No volvería a ser elfo y estar con los suyos, ni tampoco podría cuidarla como lo había prometido… ¡Oh, estrellas! Que han desafortunado su destino y que han roto promesa tras promesa que en un elfo debe con su vida. Estrellas…

"¿Me han abandonado?"

Tapó su rostro con sus manos y unas lágrimas se asomaron por ellas hasta morir en la tierra. Recordó su niñez, su vida en un vaivén de tristeza y de soledad, arraigado en su padre frio y lejano que olvidaba su propia vida para instalarse en sus estudios y enfermos de su sangre. Volvió a estar con su abuelo aprendiendo el arte del tiro en arco y flecha y de la constancia de este en darle el amor que su padre le negaba. Y a pesar de toda esa soledad, sus pasos lo llevaron a entablar amistad con un silfo.

No era raro que razas distintas se hicieran amigas con la excepción de los humanos. Pero los silfos y hadas eran seres tan extraños y solitarios que muy pocas veces se podría haber visto uno o siquiera hablar una pequeña frase con ellos. Por esta razón, cuando la limpia y amigable sonrisa de uno de ellos lo sorprendió a tal punto de cuestionar si en verdad estaba despierto o dormido en un dulce sueño. Sea cuales sean las razones de que un silfo se le acercase eso era oculto para el mismo feérico y a él no le importaba realmente. Tener la amistad de aquellos seres era lo más hermoso que se podía tener en la larga vida de un elfo.

Y así, en la tutela de su abuelo y en el amparo de su nuevo amigo, Ishida creció feliz a pesar de la indiferencia de su padre que miraba de lejos cómo su hijo se superaba y lideraba en todas las materias que un elfo podía aprender.

Hasta que ocurrió la tragedia.

Ocurrió sin que él hubiese estado, escondido entre las hojas y las raíces de los árboles, aprendiendo la lectura de las antiguas runas y estrellas. Cuando los estruendosos y asustados trinos de las aves le avisaron, fue demasiado tarde.

La masacre ya había terminado.

El silencio fue la peor tortura que pudo hallar: cadáveres de sus amigos y conocidos esparcidos en sangre.

"¡Abuelo, abuelo!"

Gritaba con desesperación. Mas, cuando lo encontró con sus ojos desorbitados y la muerte abrazándole su inerte cuerpo, calló. Se abalanzó a él y lloró, lloró amargamente, gritando con fuerza con la vana ilusión que su abuelo despertase, que le dijese que todo eso era una horrible pesadilla que nada de eso había pasado.

Pero su abuelo nunca despertó.

"Uryuu…"

La voz le hizo familiar y volteó lloroso de quien era.

"No… ¡No!"

Su amigo silfo había sido herido de muerte, acurrucando en sus brazos una bebé de cabello oscuro. Sus alas blancas estaban rotas y desgarradas, con una herida que corría de lado en lado en su pecho que vomitaba una sangre azulada que nadaba en su torso y una gran yaga cegaba sus ojos que estaban muertos en su tumba blanquecina.

"Uryuu…"

Dejó a su abuelo sin antes pronunciar una despedida con runas y sostuvo a su amigo que ya no se podía sostener en pie.

"¿Qué… qué pasó aquí? Mi abuelo… todos ¡Qué ha ocurrido aquí!"

El silfo sólo pudo pronunciar con sus labios resecos:

"Cuídalas…"

Y dejó en los brazos de Ishida a la bebé y cayó muerto a la tierra.

Los segundos que pasaron lo inmovilizaron de la realidad. Un viento pasó y se llevó las cenizas del silfo que se hizo uno con el aire que le dio la vida. Mientras que la bebé lloraba sin consuelo en sus brazos…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Los recuerdos acuchillaron con fuerza su cabeza y un fuerte dolor en su pecho se propagó con avidez en su cuerpo. Gritó con más fuerza, perdiendo toda la luz y se ahogaba en unas tinieblas que pronto se llevaron su razón. Oyó una voz que no supo distinguir con claridad que le llamaba y llamaba pero no supo distinguir más.

"Uryuu…"

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y los latidos de su corazón volvieron a latir más tranquilos. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y unos jadeos escaparon, intentando recibir el aire que no copaba sus pulmones.

-¡Ishida!

Sus borrosos ojos vieron una mancha anaranjada.

-¡Ishida!

La voz se quedó trabada en su garganta.

Ichigo siguió gritando con fuerza, impotente ante el elfo que aferraba su corazón en un puño desesperado por recobrarse, respirando a bocanadas aire.

-¡R… Rukia!

Vociferó antes de desmayarse ante un desconcertado Ichigo.

-¿Rukia?

Y a lo lejos, unos llantos de niño resonaron en sus oídos en el momento que Ishida sufría convulsiones en una pesadilla latente que dejó estupefacto a Ichigo.


	7. Dolor que fustiga

HI!

Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto con este fic. Quizás, no tenga motivos para tal desconsideración, mas, me reivindico con doce hojas.

CUÍDENSE MUCHO BYE!

PD: espero que les guste ^^, comenten po fis! w!

* * *

7. **Dolor que fustiga**

Las olas del mar resplandecían azules bajo un fulgurante sol del alba. La cordillera por la cual tenían que seguir tenía un abrupto abismo que les obligó dar un rodeo que lo llevó a las inmensidades de las aguas saladas.

_¡Oh, extranjeros!_

Ichigo se detuvo buscando la dueña de aquella voz.

_¡Por aquí!_

Se acercó a las olas del mar pero no pudo pues el elfo lo contuvo de un brazo.

-No sigas (Le susurró)

-Pero…

Ishida le tironeó para seguir su camino, no obstante, Ichigo seguía expectante a la voz.

¡_Aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡Estamos aquí, extranjeros!_

El humano opuso resistencia y se deshizo del elfo para emprender rumbo hacia el mar.

-¡Detente!

Pero él ya no escuchaba más que la voz que le llamaba.

_¡Estamos aquí, Ichigo! Sigue… Sigue…_

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa idiota mientras escuchaba feliz la voz.

-¡Aquí estoy!

Gritó antes de zambullirse en el mar.

El sonido se perdió en sus oídos, contuvo la respiración.

_Ichigo…_

Buscó con sus ojos hasta que halló unas siluetas en el mar.

_Ven… Sigue_

Comenzó a nadar sintiéndose cada vez más pesado.

_No te muevas_

Unas manos le sujetaron llevándolo al fondo del mar. Quiso gritar pero de su boca sólo salieron burbujas.

Hasta que…

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-¡Rangiku! ¡Rangiku!

-Ella no está aquí

Ishida se plantó bajo el umbral, jadeante. Había corrido desde la playa hasta una cueva que él conocía muy bien o al menos se oía mucho nombrar en las leyendas humanas. En ella se decía que estaba una sirena que ya no podía volver al mar a causa de una maldición.

-Vete de aquí, elfo, ella no está aquí

La cueva que estaba revestida de algas salió un gato negro que se sentó en una piedra musgosa.

-¡Necesito hablar con ella! ¡Unas sirenas han atrapado a…!

-Eso no le importa (Respondió el animal). Ella ya no es una sirena

-Yuroichi, basta

Una mujer se asomó a través de un pequeño manantial en la caverna. Sus ojos celestes se hallaban tristes con una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios que intentaba ocultar tal amargura. Su cabello largo y anaranjado se movía en un pequeño vaivén que provocó haber salido del agua de repente.

-¿Qué deseas, elfo? (Volvió a hablar, esta vez, a Ishida)

-Que salves a… al humano que va conmigo (Respondió)

Yuroichi no pudo disimular una expresión de tristeza.

-Rangiku no puede volver al mar (Dijo), sólo puede estar en ese pequeño manantial en ningún lugar más. Ella no puede ayudarte

Rangiku se sumergió un poco en el agua, bufando apenada.

-Pero… (Volvió a salir del agua para sonreír) ¡Tú sí puedes Yuroichi! Sólo que…

Se quedó unos momentos quieta. De pronto, tomó impulso y se sumergió en el agua.

-Oh… pobre Rangiku (Se lamentó Yuroichi)

-Disculpa…

El gato salió de sus cavilaciones para mirar con atención a Ishida.

-¿Sabes qué le ocurrió a Rangiku? Dicen que…

-No, no es cierto (Le cortó en seco Yuroichi). La maldición, su castigo… no fue por codicia ni nada semejante. Fue por amor. Ah… (Cerró sus ojos) Al parecer, tú también estás maldito, ¿no? Sí, lo estás

-¡¿Cómo sabes?

-Tranquilo, yo no soy un gato ordinario. Puedo ver ciertas cosas. Desde la matanza de tu sangre, los elfos tienen ningún trato con los humanos. Por lo que es extraño que un elfo viaje con un humano y que más aún te veas en la necesidad de ayudarlo antes de que se convierta en comida de las sirenas

Ishida no respondió, algo le decía que aquel gato no era un gato como aparentaba ser.

-¿Qué eres? (Dijo al fin)

-Soy una bruja

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

¡_Aléjense de él!_

_¡No se acerquen!_

_¡Cuidado!_

Arropado bajo una aurora de plata, Ichigo se veía salvo de unas criaturas que no pudo vislumbrar bien. Miró su muñeca y el brazalete brilló intensamente. De repente, la luna con la estrella en sus puntas comenzó a moverse naciendo de él una luz que apuntó un lugar entre las aguas. Decidió seguirle a pesar que ya le faltaba el aire. Llegó a una boca de cueva cuando sintió que unas manos lo alzaban con sutileza a la superficie.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Es triste perder tu vida por amor y es peor que tu sacrifico sea dado por codicia cuando la riqueza humana ni nos importa… Mi martirio fue la tierra, arrojada a la candente arena, acosada por el infatigable sol, atada a lo más humillante que una criatura del mar puede sufrir… Ya no podía volver al mar, mi hogar. Ya no podía regresar con mis amigas, mi familia ¡Ya no podría vivir entre las olas del infinito! ¡Mi vida misma se había acabado luego de ser arrojada al peor de los mundos! ¡Esa tierra que quemó y ardió mi corazón en su ardiente calor!

"Fui despojada de mi alma"

"Anclada a tierra, sin poder volver. Ya había admitido mi muerte como el peor de los pescados. El sol evaporaba mi piel y blanquecía mis cabellos, arrugaba mi dignidad y enflaquecía mis recuerdos. Ya no era yo, no quedaba nada de mí como la sirena que fui. Sólo era un vestigio de lo que era antes de todo… Antes de conocerlo…"

"De amarlo"

"Pero no podía arrepentirme, lo amé con todas mis fuerzas y estaba dispuesto a todo. Sabía que no había marcha atrás y ya tenía entendía mi castigo. Mi muerte"

"Ahora no había quedado más que morir si no hubiese sido por Yoruichi… Ella me encontró y me salvó en esta caverna, la más cercana a mi hogar. Creó un manantial que me mantiene con vida y me visita de vez en cuando"

"De alguna forma, ella logró mitigar mi dolor. Pero un rumor corrió a través de los hombres diciendo que resguardaba un tesoro… Lamentablemente, no podría decir qué les sucedió a todos, mis hermanas se encargaron de ellos. Tú, elfo, has sido el único en llegar a mi presencia y has sido el único que conoce la verdad de mi historia. Los detalles se quedarán en mi corazón…"

"Me habías pedido ayuda hace un momento y no pudo más que negártelo. Pero, gracias al mar, he podido ayudar a este humano que puede descansar en paz del odio y venganza de mis hermanas".

Rangiku calló, sonriendo por primera después de hace mucho tiempo.

Estaba sentada a las orillas de su manantial, agitando su cola en la cristalina agua.

Ishida, desde otro punto de la caverna, la veía feliz a pesar de su dolor. Parecía que ya había aceptado su castigo y, aunque en sus ojos aún había tristeza, podría vivir en calma por mucho tiempo más. En cuanto a él… aún tendría que aceptar lo que le deparaba.

En otro punto un tanto apartado, con un lecho de helechos, hierba y musgo, se hallaba Yoruichi cuidando a Ichigo. Desde que Rangiku lo había sacado del mar, este se mantenía inconsciente sin que la sirena diera más detalles de su rescate. La bruja ya le había devuelto el color al moribundo de Ichigo y este ya respiraba normalmente, siendo su respiración lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

-¿Dónde irán?

La pregunta cayó en un pozo profundo. Tardíamente recibió respuesta.

-A los picos de la cordillera (Respondió el elfo), tenemos que salvar a una amiga

La respuesta dejó a Rangiku sumida en sus pensamientos… Se zambulló en su manantial.

-Abandonaste todo por esa amiga…

El gato, que había estado cuidando a Ichigo, se plantó ante él. Meneó su cabeza, esperando.

-Las promesas… son lo único que ahora me une a mi pueblo (Ishida bajó la mirada para sostener la mirada del felino). Y debo cumplirlas

-Sólo ten cuidado. Ese silfo guardaba muchos secretos…

Del manantial, volvió a aparecer la sirena trayendo consigo una almeja hosca, de color parduzco y grueso.

-Toma, para ti (Dijo lanzándoselo a Ishida). Espero que mantengan un buen camino desde aquí. Ahora váyanse, antes de que se haga de noche y aparezcan los lobos…

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Caminaron como pudieron.

La luna ya se hacía entrever entre las nubes del cielo. Se filtraba ciega entre los árboles tétricos de una cuenca que se extendía en un llano. La oscuridad era casi total y, a lo lejos, comenzaron los primeros aullidos de cacería.

Ya estarían por llegar.

Esto no había previsto en el viaje el elfo. Para él, que ya conocía esos parajes, habían tenido buen ritmo hasta ese atraso de dos días por un paseo y hambre de sirenas. La situación aminoraba más velocidad. Vio de reojo a Ichigo y notó que este aguardaba en una mueca sin quejarse el agotamiento de estar varios metros bajo el mar y la asfixia de eso. Sabía que Yoruichi había hecho lo posible para que pudiera emprender la marcha, pero aun así, era un humano y los humanos son más frágiles de por sí. Pensó en una forma, sólo que no hallaba ninguna.

Los árboles empezaron a cerrarle el paso.

Esto le desesperó.

-Tendremos que internarnos en el bosque (Dijo)

-Pues, vamos

Sorprendido, miró con nuevo parecer a su acompañante… Este, que sólo denotaba unas diminutas bocanadas, ya se había internado el bosque tropezando con la primera raíz que no pudo esquivar. Se levantó y siguió, mas, volvió a caerse. Lo hizo una y otra vez más.

Atónito, le ofreció un brazo. Pero él se desasió, y siguió marchando ahora con un paso más firme.

Eso lo halló extraño.

"Quizás" pensó Ishida "sea eso lo que llaman orgullo…"

Rápidamente le tomó la delantera y le guió férreamente para que no pisara más raíces ni piedras.

Y por mucho que apurasen la marcha… los aullidos cada vez se hacían más cerca.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Aún… aún no puedo creer que estés allí…

Rangiku estaba en las profundidades de su manantial, en la división de su cárcel y de su hogar.

_Yo lo decidí, he hecho lo que creía correcto…_

La voz con quien hablaba era fresca pero que se apagaba de a poco. Hablaba desde su mente.

-Fue por él, ¿no? Te vi en sus ojos

_Ah… _

-Oh… Hime… Yo esperaba que no se repitiera mi destino contigo. Qué triste es que los mismos dioses nos hagan esto

_No me arrepiento después de todo. Fue lo que escogí_

-Y espero que nunca te arrepientas

_No, no lo haré. Yo quiero que sea feliz_

-Dríades… nunca saben lo que quieren

_¿Por qué dices eso, Rangiku-chan?_

-Ya lo sabrás con el tiempo

_Pero…_

_-_Tranquila, ellos llegarán bien. Al menos les he dado tributo por esta noche y Yoruichi los cuida desde lejos. Aunque ese elfo… no iba nada de bien

_¿Ishida-kun…? ¿Le pasó algo? ¡Qué le sucedió!_

-Veo que sólo puedes saber lo que siente el humano… Sí, es por la Bendición… (Suspiró) De lo que sé, son las ataduras de sus promesas. Tú sabes que los elfos son gente extraña… Son tan distintos a nosotras que no entendemos bien sus costumbres

_Estoy preocupada por él_

-Estará bien, Hime-chan. Él es fuerte y lograrán sus propósitos. No te preocupes, pudiste llamarme a tiempo para salvar al humano. Puedes hacer lo mismo con otras hermanas

_Si tan sólo pudiera salir…_

-Vamos… las cosas ya se solucionarán

_Eso espero_

Un silencio se tornó de repente.

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

-¡Hime-chan…! ¡Orihime!

No recibió respuesta.

El grito de dolor se fue apagando poco a poco en su mente.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Después de andar en muchos pueblos, Rukia ya se había habituado a esta vida nómada y repleta de color que esos trovadores-magos le habían hecho vivir. Iban en ese coche del arcoíris que se achicaba o agrandaba a las órdenes de su conductor, Nova. Las presentaciones de canciones de héroes antiguos, leyendas, rimas, poemas, noticias y de adivinanzas eran cantadas por Cloud, con un verdadero aire de misticismo. En cuanto a los actos de magia y los tributos, se encargaba Rin-rin.

Ella misma se había unido a tales presentaciones con una fe ciega de felicidad, convenciéndose de la nueva vida que había adoptado. Como si aquello podría borrar su nobleza en su sangre.

¿Podría realmente…?

En sí le había sido difícil. Esos trovadores eran buena gente pero no sus sirvientes. Tenía que valerse las cosas solas como cuando vivió con los Kurosaki sólo que allí era más llevadera la vida: el señor Ishin siempre tendría algo para la mesa.

Pero con estos extravagantes magos, muy pocas veces había suficiente para todos. En los pueblos donde llegaban rara vez eran bien recibidos. La palabra _brujería _se había metido tanto en la conciencia de los pueblerinos que los echaran cascando con rastrillos y antorchas fuera del pueblo. En otros, en cambio, había bien recibida y una gran bolsa llena de oro se iban en sus hombros, pues los reyes aburridos de por sí de sus bufones les pagaban bien. Así que guardaban las monedas con aprehensión.

Aun así, con una vida tan austera, Rukia pudo ser feliz.

Ella había aprendido un poco de danza para cuando hiciera fiestas de nobles en su castillo. Así que se benefició de esta y junto con Rin-rin pedía a la gente un poco de cooperación.

Hasta ese día…

Aquella vez la bienvenida fue favorable, la audiencia se había divertido a sus anchas riendo a boca abierta cada historia que Cloud narraba. Rin-rin y Rukia se habían introducido entre el gentío y sus bolsas se habían llenado rápidamente. Contentas, volvían ya a su carro para volver por otras. Dieron un baile y representaron un poco lo que la boca del trovador decía en esos momentos: Una princesa se había hallado con una hada y esta última le decía que debía ir donde una bruja que tenía prisionero a su amor… Avanzaron otra vez por la gente, recibiendo hasta panecillos de estos. De pronto, Rukia vio que una mano dejaba una gran moneda de oro… Sorprendida, alzó los ojos y lo que vio…

Su sangre se heló en su cabeza y en un segundo soltó todo y corrió en dirección opuesta.

Casi todo el pueblo se encontraba oyendo las historias de Cloud así que no le fue difícil esconderse. Tomó un recodo entre sus casas y corrió hacia el bosque, llegando a un abismo. Oyó pasos que la perseguían. Desesperada buscó un refugió o algo, pisó en falso y la tierra se removió en sus pies, cayendo al vacío. Empero, una mano alzó la suya y la sostuvo en el aire. Rukia miró a su protector y no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos que ya amenazaban con llorar.

-Renji… (Susurró)

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

La cordillera tenía muchos secretos, entre ellos, muchas ruinas que el tiempo se encargó de roer. Ruinas de ciudades antiguas, castillos asediados y un millar de esqueletos que se ocultaban en sus faldas y mantos.

Estaban muy próximos a esa gran cadena de montañas. Habían llegado cuando las primeras sombras de ojos escarlata ya se asomaban entre las tinieblas de los árboles. Una garganta se abría paso entre ellos. Los aullidos ya les pisaban los talones y no tuvieron más que entrar a pesar del riesgo. Muchas de las gargantas de la cordillera tenían muchas bifurcaciones y cuevas que podrían alejarnos de su camino hacia los pantanos, o peor, darles un mal encuentro con los trasgos de las montañas.

De pronto, una fiera albina con sus fauces abiertas saltó hasta ganarse al frente de ellos. Les gruñó hambrienta y ladró ansiosa de saborear carne humana. Recibió una saeta en plena frente y cayó muerta. Avanzaron más presurosos, escuchando con terror que más lobos se acercaban.

-¡Qué les ocurre a estos lobos!

Ichigo detuvo a uno con su machete y lo dejó a un lado.

-Es su época (Ishida derribó a otro con su arco), salen de sus madrigueras a comerse a los viajeros. Nunca pensé que lo harían tan pronto (Le disparó a otro)

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Correr

Al final de la garganta un grupo de cinco lobos cenizos y oscuros les bloquearon el camino. Intentaron abrirse paso pero aparecían más en un ciclo son fin. Desde atrás, adelante, a los lados… estaban totalmente rodeados.

Agotados, intentaron defenderse. Pero más y más fieras hambrientas los acosaban infatigables.

-¡Mierda! ¡Son infinitos!

-Son mágicos, deben tener una maldición

Con miedo, Ishida descubrió que en su carcaj le quedaban pocas flechas. Sacó algunas de los cadáveres más cercanos y, con estupor espantoso, comprendió que fue un grave error. Los animales muertos se levantaban con nuevos bríos y con más hambre. Una sangrienta batalla se reiniciaba con los caídos. En el caso de Ichigo, las fieras que lograba degollar, se regeneraban a los minutos y se unían a la manada.

Al poco, ya sentían que todo estaba perdido…

En eso, una extraña grieta apareció de improviso a un costado. La siguieron sin vacilar, matando los lobos que les seguían. Encontraron una doble bifurcación…

-Ahora… ¿Por dónde?

Por mirar las dos grutas, Ichigo se descuidó y un lobo le alcanzó y le mordió el brazo izquierdo.

-¡!

Ishida se desasió de seis lobos con sus últimas flechas y sacó una daga de su cinto. Mató a otros y se acercó al humano que yacía apenas defendiéndose de las fieras que ya aprovechaban su debilidad. Las alejó y se llevó a andas a Ichigo. Corrió con todo lo que pudo, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. La oscuridad que ya se había apoderado de las cavernas, fuera de la luz de la luna, se abrió a paso de una diminuta luz que barrió sus sombras a lo lejos. Un lobo le arañó las botas y se aferró a una. Desesperado, lo pateó y aplastó, pero no se detuvo. Llegaba ya a aquella luminosidad.

-¡Cuidado!

Una bestia más grande que las demás se abalanzó detrás de él, topando casi sus talones. Abría ya sus fauces cuando estas se partieron en un certero golpe.

-¡Sigue! (Volvió a gritar Ichigo) ¡Yo te cubro la espalda!

El elfo sonrió agradecido.

Sin embargo, su respiración se hizo más pesada… más fatigosa.

De un momento a otro la adrenalina lo abandonaba y sus pasos cada vez eran más torpes. Sorprendido, intentó mantener su mente en esa carrera por su vida cuando su corazón dio un vuelco que cegó sus ojos.

"¿Qué… me pasa…?"

Dio un grito que asustó a Ichigo.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Logró formular antes del que el elfo se cayese fustigado por el dolor en su pecho.

Sin embargo, no podía ver la salud de su compañero, las bestias se habían detenido un momento pero no por siempre. Repartió más y más machetazos a los que se osaban a acercarse sólo que esto no era impedimento para que lo hicieran con más ferocidad. Pronto se encontró sumido en garras y colmillos.

Y aun así, defendía a su compañero.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Olvida que estuve aquí. Márchate. Vuelve donde mi hermano y dile que viste mi cadáver repartido entre las aguas de un río o las cenizas de una hoguera. Di que ya no regresaré más, que no daré más molestias a la casta porque ya estoy muerta. Que por fin…

Rukia cerró sus ojos con fuerza y le dio la espalda al hombre que le había salvado la vida. Odiaba que la vieran triste, que vieran sus lágrimas. Más aún, si era este hombre que le había tomado un brazo y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Regresa, Rukia

Ella ladeó su rostro y no dijo nada.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas?

-Nada… sólo di…

La abrazó fuertemente. Sus cuerpos se estrecharon en ese gesto que les hizo olvidar todo y que… No, no podía ser.

Se alejaron avergonzados.

-Renji… (Murmuró Rukia)

Él bajó su rostro, dejando que sus rojizos cabellos lo ocultasen.

-Ya sabes… que… antes de todo… Yo seguiré creyendo en ti, estaré contigo para siempre. No importa si… ya no nos vemos más. Yo quiero que seas feliz…

Estaban muy cerca demasiado cerca, unos poco centímetros los alejaban.

-¡Lady Rukia!

Bruscamente, se alejaron.

-¡Lady Rukia! (Reiteró su grito Rin-rin) ¿Algo le ha hecho este caballero?

La pequeña niña rubia miraba a Renji con desconfianza.

-No… no es nada. Él ya se iba

Antes esas palabras, él obedeció y se internó en el bosque. Digno pero triste.

-¡Estábamos muy preocupada por usted! (La niña hizo un berrinche) ¡No vuelva a alejarse así como si nada! Nos preocupa

Rukia movió su cabeza afirmativamente y sonrió un poquito.

-No te preocupes (Dijo), no volverá a ocurrir

Caminó.

Rin-rin la observaba, extrañada.

-¿Qué esperas? (La increpó Rukia) Es hora de juntarnos con los demás

Caminaron juntas.

La morena limpió sus ojos con su manga.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Rukia sonrió más.

-No lloro (Contestó), sólo es algo que se me metió en el ojo

-No te creo

-No es nada, Rin-rin. Vamos

Dejaron de hablar. A lo lejos divisaron al carruaje con Cloud y Nova.


End file.
